


The Overwatch Family

by FatalGrief



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatalGrief/pseuds/FatalGrief
Summary: A short look at the family tree.





	The Overwatch Family

Dad is set in his ways. Nifty with a barbecue but a truly awful dancer.

Mom is always on hand to fix scratchies and ouchies...usually Genji's.

"Mommy, Hanzo hit me! He gave me a boo-boo. Make it go away. Mom? Mommy? MOM! Waaaaaaaaaah!"

"I'm here. Genji, it's just a scratch. You're a big boy now. You know where the sticking plasters are. Can't you put one on yourself? Mommy is very busy. Grandpa needs me to look at his back. He's not getting any younger, you know."

"But I want you to do it, Mommy. Nobody does it like you."

"Sigh. Come here then. There you go. Piece of cake!"

"Cool. Gotta go!"

"Genji..."

"What?"

"Remember what I said to you about manners..."

"Sorry Mommy. Thank you."

"That's better. Now no more fighting, you hear?"

"Yes Mommy."

When not playing nursemaid, Mother Mercy likes to dress up in fancy dress (especially at Halloween).

Youngest daughter Hana stays in her room every day and plays video games. Like, seriously, all the time. She only emerges from her cocoon to grab food and drinks. She has lots of fawning online followers who desperately want to "get to know her better".

None of them ever will.

Eldest daughter Sombra left home as soon as she could and promptly vanished into thin air. Boop! Gone! Current whereabouts: unknown.

The twin bothers are constantly at war with each other (usually over the affections of the girl next door).

Granny makes the best cocoa in the world and has the most entrancing bedtime stories. Her lullabies are the only thing that can placate The Terrible Twins. Grandpa is usually off somewhere banging away at his latest Destroy-It-Yourself project.

Family pet Bastion is the most recent addition to the tribe. Rescued as a puppy, Bastion has lingering psychological issues from previous trauma, but is getting better with plenty of tender, loving care.

Winston is the fun uncle. Never misses a family shindig and loves to boogie. Often accompanied by his best friends Lena and Emily.

Widowmaker is the enigmatic aunt who lives alone save for her collection of pet spiders. Dark, brooding and mysterious. People find her quite unsettling but somehow...alluring. Occasionally seen attending ballet performances.

Then there is the black sheep of the family: "We don't talk about Uncle Gabriel."

And lastly we have Mei - "The Satanist Next Door".


End file.
